


You're Not Alone Anymore

by starrywolf101



Category: Henry Stickman (Video Games), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, One Shot, Revenged Ending | R (Henry Stickmin), Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Special BROvert Ops Ending | SBO (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: What happens when SBO Charles meets a Henry without a Charles?Could be read as Henry/Charles if you so desire
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 190





	You're Not Alone Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Did I get sucked into this fandom? Yes, yes I did.
> 
> Do I now lowkey ship Charles/Henry? Absolutely!

Henry and Charles were on another mission together. This time, he was helping Henry out on the ground, instead of from up in the helicopter. He was sad that he wouldn't be flying this mission, but the General explained that it was too dangerous to be up in the skies this time. Easier to be spotted and all that. That was fine, though! He could be useful out here too, even if it was a little outside his element.

The mission had been a success so far: they got into the base without being detected, currently nobody was shooting at them, and he got to protect Henry! Okay, sure, Henry could defend himself just fine, but Charles still got worried! It was hard to tell what was happening when stuck far away in a helicopter, while his partner was in the danger zone.

Back to the mission at hand.

Here the two of them were, stolen files in hand, on their way out as if they were never there in the first place! Yet, nothing can go 100% smoothly in these missions, can they? Right as they're about to make their exit with important CCC files, someone catches them. An armed guard points a gun at them.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Without even giving a warning, Henry grabs Charles' arm and bolts. "Hard way it is." 

The guard gives chase, shouting into his radio that there were two thieves in the building, firing his gun at them. Somehow, Henry is able to keep both of them bullet-free. Suddenly, Henry jerks them both to the left, and pushes Charles into a side-room. He locks the door once he gets in himself. They hold their breath, listening as the pounding feet run past, before breathing out a sigh of relief. Henry starts looking around the room for an exit, while Charles tries to process what just happened.

"Hey, Henry," the thief looks his way, "Is it always like that for you?" Henry just shrugs, giving a 'so-so' motion with his hand.

Investigating this space further, Charles was able to quickly piece together that it was an observation room of sorts. Now the question is: what exactly were they observing? As much as he wanted to find out, the banging on the door told them there wasn't much time left. Henry pushes Charles behind himself, now facing the door with some kind of gun drawn. Where had he gotten that? 

Suddenly, the door is kicked open, and then it's a stand-off between Henry and the guard. Charles felt useless. From the corner of his eye, he saw a second guard with a gun aimed right at them. Eyes widening with realization, he calls out: "Henry! Look out!" Luckily, he called out just in time, since the next moment was filled with the ringing of a gunshot. When Charles looked back up, he saw that the bullet hit the panel of buttons beside him. The machine was sparking and smoking– uh oh. A green glow started to emanate, so Charles quickly pushed Henry out of the way, the thief yelping in surprise.

He was not so lucky– quickly being engulfed in the light. There was discomfort for a moment before everything went dark.

Henry stared at the spot where his partner, and best friend, had been standing only a second earlier. Now, just a singed spot on the floor. "CHARLES!?!" His voice, rough and scratchy from disuse, tore out of his throat. There were tears in his eyes as he shot at the two men.

Back to Charles… he opened his eyes, and waited for them to adjust to the bright colors swirling around him. After a moment, he got hit by a massive wave of deja vu. Was this the Toppats' Jungle Base? What was he doing here? And– wait a moment! Why was the Toppats' airship crashed into their space station??? Everything was on fire!

Charles is pulled from his thoughts by a moment out of the corner of his eye. Turning, he spotted Henry, struggling to get up. Oh no… did he not push his friend out of the way in time?! Charles gets closer, but notices that Henry looks… off...

"Henry! Are you alright!?" Henry quickly turns his head, eyes wide, before pulling a gun on him. Except, the gun is attached to his arm. 

This wasn't his Henry.

His Henry didn't look so… scared and sad. Not to mention how this one seemed to be a cyborg. What happened to him? And where was this version of Charles? Was there one?

"Hey! Hey hey, it's okay, Henry," Charkes holds his hands up to appear less threatening. "It's me, it's Charles. Do you remember me?" When Henry hesitantly nods his head, Charles goes on. "I'm going to need you to put the gun away, because I don't want you to shoot me while I'm helping you. Can you do that for me?"

There was a pause, nothing else said between them, before Henry's gun transformed back into a hand. That was still really weird. Charles comes closer, and helps Henry over to a nearby rock; helping him sit down and lean against it. 

"I may not know what happened, and you might not be my Henry, but you're still a Henry. I've got your back, buddy," he tells the other, placing a hand on his non-cyborg arm. Henry gives him a small smile and nods. The cybernetically-enhanced thief's eyes were drooping; his fire was gone"You must be so tired of fighting, and if you're anything like my Henry, then you've been fighting for a long time. You can rest now, you've more than earned it."

He knew Henry wouldn't make it, and although he promised to always protect his partner, sometimes that meant letting him go too. Even if this Henry wasn't his same partner, they must've been at one point. 

Henry nodded again, letting his eyes close as he slumped against the rock. Charles watched his breathing slow down, his chest barely even rising anymore. Then, he was gone.

If a few tears ran down his face, well, there was nobody left alive to see them.

There was silence for the longest time. Charles didn't know how he was going to get home; he wanted to give his Henry a hug that never ended if he got out of this. Then, there was the sound of helicopters. Without looking up, he knew the government was arriving. Immediately after, a green glow engulfs him, and his vision goes dark.

Blinking and shielding his eyes from the brightness, Charles slowly gets his vision back. The first thing he sees is a distressed Henry. His distressed Henry. The guards were tied up and knocked unconscious.

Without a thought, he walked over to Henry and pulled him into a hug. Henry, although dealing with a mixture of confusion and relief, hugged back.


End file.
